V7.2
EUW=Saludos, invocadores: Os damos la bienvenida a la versión 7.2, en la que continuamos con el seguimiento de la pretemporada y traemos un perrito nuevo a casa. ¡Aaaauuuuu! Ahora que la actualización de los asesinos se ha asentado, vamos a reforzar nuestras máquinas de matar favoritas con más letalidad para que recuperen poder y potencial de bola de nieve a mitad de partida. También vamos a seguir trabajando para reducir cuidadosamente el dominio de los junglas al principio de la partida. En esta ocasión, vamos a disminuir la cantidad de vida que tienen durante sus primeras emboscadas. Y aunque Redención y Coraje del coloso han tenido unos inicios muy buenos, vamos a tomar medidas para que la gente pueda optar por alternativas sin remordimientos. Además de centrarnos en los objetos caros, también ponemos el foco en otras tendencias más concretas. Darius y Katarina han afianzado su dominio en las calles a principio de partida, pero queremos reducirlo un poco. Por otra parte, Fantasmal se está convirtiendo en un arma poderosa cuando se utiliza como botón secundario junto a Destello, contra lo cual es muy frustrante enfrentarse. Vamos a diferenciar mejor ambos hechizos. Más abajo, entraremos en detalles. ¡Y eso es todo por nuestra parte en esta versión! Esperamos veros en la Grieta, suponiendo que Warwick no nos haya hecho pedazos antes. BUENA SUERTE Y A DIVERTIRSE. |-|LAN/LAS=Saludos, invocadores: Bienvenidos a la versión 7.2, la cual es una continuación de nuestro seguimiento de la pretemporada, pero también viene con un perro nuevo. Auuuuu. Ya con las mecánicas de la actualización de asesinos bien asentadas, vamos a darle un empujón a la letalidad para darle al juego un poco más de emoción durante el juego medio y potencial de efecto dominó de regreso a las máquinas asesinas favoritas de todos. También vamos a seguir con nuestro trabajo de reducir cuidadosamente el dominio de los jungleros en el juego temprano; esta vez reduciendo la cantidad de vida que tienen los jungleros durante sus primeras emboscadas. Y, aunque Redención y Coraje del Coloso fueron debuts emocionantes de pretemporada, tomaremos medidas para que la gente pueda decidirse por alternativas sin sentirse mal al respecto. Más allá de los objetos más caros, vamos a encargarnos de otras cosillas más específicas. Darius y Katarina tienen un puño muy firme sobre sus carriles iniciales y queremos reducir eso un poco. Mientras tanto, Fantasma crece en su aceptación como botón de emergencia cuando está emparejado con Destello, lo que produce frustración cuando tienes que lidiar con ello. Vamos a definir más la diferencia entre ambos hechizos; para más detalles, echen un vistazo más abajo. ¡Eso será suficiente para nosotros en esta versión! ¡Estamos ansiosos por verlos en la Grieta! Eso, asumiendo que Warwick no nos haga pedazos primero. Buena suerte y diviértanse. 300px|center *Sangue nei cieli. Sangue in terra. *Des cieux teintés de sang. Une terre teintée de sang. *Blut am Himmel. Blut auf Erden. *Sangre en los cielos. Sangre en la tierra. Pantalla de Carga thumb|center|500px Campeones Rework (Modo de Juego y Visualización) *Warwick es el 1° campeón relanzado del 2017. Warwick "la Furia Desatada de Zaun" Clásico (21/02/09) Relanzamiento (25/01/17) 20px450 20px260 Warwick 0.jpg WarwickSquare.png Warwick loading screen.jpg *Voz de Warwick |-|Latinoamerica= center|500px |-|España= center|500px Skins Eliminadas *Amumu recibe una Skin de 750 RP **Nuevas Texturas **Nuevo Modelo *Blitzcrank recibe una Skin de 750 RP **Nuevas Texturas **Nuevo Modelo Amumu 9 cancelado.jpg|Amumu Caos de Sutura/Amumu Costura del Caos (Cancelada) 20px750 Blitzcrank 12 cancelado.jpg|Blitzcrank Caos de Sutura/Blitzcrank Costura del Caos (Cancelada) 20px750 Skins de la Versión 7.1 *Quinn recibe una Skin de 975 RP **Nuevas Texturas **Nuevo Modelo **Nuevas Animaciones **Nuevas Partículas *Lucian recibe una Skin de 1350 RP. **Nuevo Modelo **Nuevas Texturas **Nuevas Animaciones **Nuevo Audio **Nuevas Partículas Quinn 4.jpg|Quinn Buscacorazones (02/02/17) 20px975 Lucian 7.jpg|Lucian Buscacorazones (02/02/17) (Épica)20px1350 Nuevas Texturas *Ahri **Las orejas ahora son purpuras. ahricromacompare.jpg|Citrino *Amumu **Las orejas son más pequeñas y obtiene un mínimo ajuste de colores. amumucomparisoncs.jpg *Blitzcrank **Tiene cambios de texturas en la cabeza y el gancho. blitzcomparecs.jpg *LeBlanc **El color de los guante, cinta del sombrero, tiras del vestido ahora son morados. lbcromacompare.jpg|Tanzanita *Warwick **Todas las Skin cambian totalmente. **Warwick Colmillo de Fuego Obtiene resplandores en los brazos. ww0compare2.jpg ww1compare2.jpg ww2compare2.jpg ww3compare2.jpg ww4compare2.jpg ww5compare2.jpg ww6compare2.jpg ww7compare2.jpg ww8compare.jpg wwcompare000.jpg Re-Coloreado *Ahri Estrella del Pop 290 RP Ahri loading screen 4.png|Ahri Estrella del Pop Ahri loading screen 8.png|Amatista Ahri loading screen 9.png|Cuarzo Rosa Ahri loading screen 10.png|Citrino Ahri loading screen 11.png|Rubí Ahri loading screen 12.png|Perla Ahri loading screen 13.png|Ojo de Gato *LeBlanc la Prestigiosa 290 RP LeBlanc loading screen 2.png|Prestigiosa LeBlanc loading screen 6.png|Amatista LeBlanc loading screen 7.png|Tanzanita LeBlanc loading screen 8.png|Cuarzo Rosa LeBlanc loading screen 9.png|Ojo de Gato LeBlanc loading screen 10.png|Perla LeBlanc loading screen 11.png|Turquesa Splash Art *Ashe Ashe 7.jpg|Cambio Menor Ashe loading screen 7.jpg *Warwick Warwick 0.jpg|Cambio Total WarwickSquare.png Warwick loading screen.jpg Warwick 1.jpg|Cambio Total Warwick loading screen 1.jpg Warwick 2.jpg|Cambio Total Warwick loading screen 2.jpg Warwick 3.jpg|Cambio Total Warwick loading screen 3.jpg Warwick 4.jpg|Cambio Total Warwick loading screen 4.jpg Warwick 5.jpg|Cambio Total Warwick loading screen 5.jpg Warwick 6.jpg|Cambio Total Warwick loading screen 6.jpg Warwick 7.jpg|Cambio Total Warwick loading screen 7.jpg Warwick 8.jpg|Cambio Menor Warwick loading screen 8.jpg Habilidades de Campeones *Akali **® Baile Sombrío ***TASA: 0,25 de poder de habilidad ⇒ 0,35 de poder de habilidad. *Darius **(Pasiva) Hemorragia ***BONIFICACIÓN DE PODER NOXIANO (NV 1-6): 40/40/45/45/45/45 de daño de ataque ⇒ 30/30/35/35/35/35 de daño de ataque. ***BONIFICACIÓN DE PODER NOXIANO (NV 7-13): 50/60/70/80/90/100/110 de daño de ataque ⇒ 40/50/60/70/80/90/100 de daño de ataque. **(Q) Diezmar ***DAÑO DEL MANGO: 50% de daño de hoja ⇒ 35% de daño de hoja. **NO ME TOQUES: Los monstruos de la jungla ahora atacan a Darius si los atrae con la E - Atrapar, en lugar de dejar que los arrastre por todo el mapa. *Gragas **Estadísticas básicas ***ARMADURA: 26 ⇒ 29 **(Pasiva) Hora Feliz ***CURACIÓN AL LANZAR: 4% de vida máxima ⇒ 6% de vida máxima. *Graves **(E) Disparo Veloz ***CORRECCIÓN DE ERROR: La duración de Temple de Acero se reinicia con un ataque básico contra un no súbdito de Graves ⇒ ataque básico y hechizos contra no súbditos de Graves. *Katarina **(E) Velocidad del rayo/Shunpo ***TASA: 0,65 daño de ataque total ⇒ 0,5 daño de ataque total. *Lulu **(Pasiva) Pix, el hada compañera/Pix, Compañero Hadástico ***DAÑO: 9-105 (en los niveles 1-18) ⇒ 15-117 (en los niveles 1-18). ***PIX CONSISTENTE: El daño que inflige Pix ahora aumenta en cada nivel en lugar de cada dos niveles. **(Q) Lanza reluciente/Lanza Brillantina ***COSTO: 60/65/70/75/80 de maná ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 de maná. *Maestro Yi **(Pasiva) Golpe Doble ***'NUEVO' COMO LUCIAN: Si el primer golpe de Golpe Doble mata a una unidad, el segundo golpe ahora buscará un nuevo objetivo dentro de un rango de 300 (prioriza golpes letales). **(W) Meditar/Meditación ***'NUEVO' ¡SILENCIO!: Canalizar Meditación pondrá en pausa la duración de E: Estilo Wuju y R: Imparable ***'NUEVO' ESTOY MEDITANDO: Ahora le otorga al Maestro Yi 1 acumulación de Golpe Doble por segundo mientras canaliza. *Nidalee **Estadísticas básicas ***VIDA BÁSICA: 511 ⇒ 540. **(W) Emboscada/Trampa ***'NUEVO' CENTINELAS ESCONDIDOS: Las trampas ahora son invisibles, tienen 3 de vida y se desactivan con centinelas de control. ***MÁXIMO DE TRAMPAS: Sin límite ⇒ 4/6/8/10 en los niveles 1/6/11/16. **(E) Tensión primaria/Arrebato Primitivo ***MÍNIMO DE CURACIÓN BÁSICA: 25/45/65/85/105 ⇒ 35/55/75/95/115. ***MÁXIMO DE CURACIÓN BÁSICA: 50/90/130/170/210 ⇒ 70/110/150/190/230. *Yasuo **(E) Hoja cortante/Hoja al Viento ***DAÑO: 70/90/110/130/150 ⇒ 60/70/80/90/100. ***'NUEVO' TASA: Ahora tiene una tasa de bonificación de daño de ataque de 0,2 (no aumenta con acumulaciones de Hoja al Viento). Nuevos Iconos de Habilidades *Warwick Warwick P.png|Pasiva Warwick Q.png|Q Warwick W.png|W Warwick E.png|E Warwick E2.png|E Warwick R.png|R Objetos *Filoscuro de Draktharr **DAÑO DE ACECHADOR NOCTURNO: 50 ⇒ 75. *Filo de la noche **ENFRIAMIENTO: 45 s ⇒ 30 s. **ESCUDO DE NINJA: Utilizar la activa del Filo de la noche cuando se es invisible o se está camuflado ya no elimina el sigilo. *Sable-pistola hextech **DAÑO DE LA ACTIVA: 250 en todos los niveles ⇒ 175-250 (en los niveles 1-18). *Redención **VIDA: 400 ⇒ 300. **REGENERACIÓN DE MANÁ: +75 % de regeneración de maná básica ⇒ +125 % de regeneración de maná básica. **CURACIÓN: 130+20 por nivel del objetivo (150-490) ⇒ 40+25 por nivel del objetivo (65-490). *Promesa de caballero **COSTE DE COMBINACIÓN: 800 ⇒ 700. **COSTE TOTAL: 2400 ⇒ 2300. *Ojo del equinoccio **COSTE DE COMBINACIÓN: 550 ⇒ 650. **COSTE TOTAL: 2200 ⇒ 2300. **REDUCCIÓN DE ENFRIAMIENTO: 0 % ⇒ 10 % *Incensario ardiente **MEJORA DE VELOCIDAD DE ATAQUE: 20 % ⇒ 20 % - 35 % según el nivel del objetivo. **MEJORA DE DRENAJE DE VIDA: 20 ⇒ 20-35 según el nivel del objetivo. *Cáliz de armonía **RESISTENCIA MÁGICA: 25 ⇒ 30. *Grial impuro de Athene **RESISTENCIA MÁGICA: 25 ⇒ 30. *Crisol de Mikael **RESISTENCIA MÁGICA: 35 ⇒ 40. Iconos de Invocador *Semana del Océano profileIcon1587.png|Icono Nami Koi 20px250 *San Valentin profileIcon1455.png|Icono Quinn Buscacorazones 20px250 profileIcon1456.png|Icono Lucian Buscacorazones 20px250 profileIcon1457.png|Icono Buscacorazones 20px250 profileIcon1458.png|Icono Paloma del amor 20px250 *NA LCS profileIcon1468 old.png|Icono FlyQuest LCS NA 2017 20px250 *VSCA profileIcon1569.png|Icono ROG Friends VCSA 2017 20px250 profileIcon1570 old.png|Icono GIGABYTE Marines VCSA 2017 20px250 profileIcon1571.png|Icono Next Gen VCSA 2017 20px250 profileIcon1572.png|Icono Young Generation VCSA 2017 20px250 profileIcon1573.png|Icono E.Hub United VCSA 2017 20px250 profileIcon1574.png|Icono Cherry Gaming VCSA 2017 20px250 profileIcon1586.png|Icono Team Ultimate VCSA 2017 20px250 *NA LCS profileIcon1464 old2.png|Icono Liquid LCS NA 2017 20px250 *CBLOL profileIcon1513.png|Icono KaBuM e-Sports CBLOL 2017 20px250 *Esport CBLOL Remo Brave eSports profileIcon1585.png|Icono RED Canids CBLOL 2017 20px250 Guardianes de Visión WardHero 74.png|Centinela Demonio de Sangre (No disponible en la V7.2) WardHero 75.png|Centinela Paloma del Amor 20px640 PVP Modos de juego en rotación Asedio del Nexo vuelve a la rotación del 27/01/17 al 30/01/17, y del 03/02/17 al 06/02/17. Grieta del Invocador Ajustes en la jungla *General **APARICIÓN INICIAL DE LA JUNGLA: 1:37 ⇒ 1:40. **APARICIÓN DEL GROMP Y LOS KRUGS: 1:49 ⇒ 1:52. *Gromp **DAÑO DE ATAQUE: 45 ⇒ 70. **'NUEVO' ME QUEDO SIN RESPIRACIÓN: El daño de ataque disminuye durante los primeros cinco ataques a 50 (para que encaje con la velocidad de ataque decreciente del Gromp en los primeros cinco ataques). **'NUEVO' ¡DOS BOMBAZOS!: Los dos primeros ataques del Gromp ahora son golpes críticos. *Krug ancestral **DAÑO DE ATAQUE BÁSICO: 60 ⇒ 80. *Fruto de miel **TIEMPO INICIAL DE APARICIÓN: Entre el minuto 5:00 y el 5:30 ⇒ 6:00 y el 6:30. *Escurridizo de la Grieta **EN BUSCA DE COMIDA: Los escurridizos de la Grieta ahora se comen los frutos de miel cercanos. Si los matáis mientras están comiendo, no tenéis corazón. Maestrías *Coraje del coloso **DURACIÓN DEL ESCUDO: 4 s ⇒ 3 s. **ESCUDO BÁSICO: 10-180 (en los niveles 1-18) ⇒ 3-54 (en los niveles 1-18) por campeón enemigo (máximo: 15-270). Hechizos de invocador *Fantasmal/Fantasma **'NUEVO' 0-60 EN DOS SEGUNDOS: La velocidad de movimiento ahora aumenta durante los dos primeros segundos, en lugar de activarse instantáneamente. Indicador de Revelado Cuando estábamos añadiendo las partículas de Revelado a la flor del adivino, nos dimos cuenta de que las partículas anteriores eran muy intensas. Las hemos actualizado para que sean más claras y menos molestas a la vista. *LOS OJOS DEL ADIVINO: Las unidades reveladas por la flor del adivino ahora muestran partículas de Revelado. *COLIRIO: Las partículas del indicador de Revelado se han simplificado para que sean menos llamativas. Cliente actualizado de League Nuevas características A continuación, encontraréis las novedades más importantes para el cliente de League of Legends en esta versión. *'NUEVO' CHAT ADAPTABLE: Los jugadores ahora pueden desanclar la ventana de chat, moverla y cambiar su tamaño. *'NUEVO' NOTICIAS FRESCAS: Mas adelante en esta versión, introduciremos la pestaña de NOTICIAS en el cliente actualizado. En esta sección, los jugadores podrán ponerse al día sobre lo último de League of Legends y las creaciones de la comunidad desde el cliente. Correcciones de errores destacadas *Los iconos de estadísticas de las páginas de runas han sido reemplazados por texto para mejorar su claridad. *Más adelante en esta versión, planeamos solucionar un error que marca los mensajes de los clubes como no leídos aunque se hayan leído. *Se han añadido instrucciones sobre cómo rellenar (Mayús+clic) las runas para acelerar el proceso de creación de páginas de runas. *Se han implementado mejoras que deberían permitir que los streamers usen el modo de captura en forma de ventana en los programas más populares de retransmisión en directo (streaming). Ajustes de grabación de momentos destacados Hemos añadido la posibilidad de ajustar manualmente la calidad de grabación de los momentos destacados de vuestras repeticiones. Antes de comenzar a grabar, podéis ajustar la calidad de vídeo y de sonido, la resolución vertical y el índice de fotogramas a través de la pestaña de Vídeo en el menú de Opciones. Para grabar un momento destacado mientras veis la repetición, usad el botón Grabar en la línea temporal o usad el atajo Ctrl+V (en Windows) o Cmd+V (en OSX). Pretemporada: Herramienta de práctica Un momento... ¿qué? Hace un año nos disparamos en el pie en nuestro primer intento de Riot Pls, en el que hablamos de las cosas en las que estábamos trabajando y en las que no. Por aquel entonces dijimos que una herramienta de práctica (un entorno donde entrenar individualmente sin restricciones) no era algo en lo que quisiéramos trabajar. Los jugadores nos mostraron su desacuerdo, y nosotros los hemos escuchado. Hace seis meses cambiamos nuestra postura sobre una herramienta de práctica, pero también nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que avanzar en la actualización del cliente antes de dedicar tiempo a desarrollar nuevas características. Así que dijimos que tendríamos noticias cuando empezáramos a trabajar de forma tangible en un modo de práctica. Ha llegado ese momento. Una herramienta para mejorar y dominar tus habilidades Por si aún no lo habías notado, en la temporada 2017 vamos a mejorar y a cumplir promesas antiguas para que dispongas de las herramientas necesarias para mejorar en el juego. Acabamos de empezar a trabajar en la herramienta, pero ya podemos contarte algunas de sus características generales. Nuestro primer contacto con la herramienta de práctica será muy sencillo y claro, más parecido a un saco de boxeo para practicar tu técnica que a un gimnasio de entrenamiento completo. Además, no nos dirigimos específicamente a los jugadores profesionales con esta herramienta. A todo el mundo, desde el Retador al Bronce, debe serle útil un modo de entrenamiento en solitario en donde poder practicar las mecánicas y el movimiento por el mapa. Pero por ahora no estamos pensando en desarrollar una herramienta multijugador para que los equipos organizados entrenen. Cuando lancemos la primera versión, prestaremos especial atención a si hemos olvidado algo necesario para mejorar en lo individual. Con la idea de que LoL sea un deporte global que dure generaciones, queremos que sea posible entrenar de forma más eficiente sin tener que esperar cinco minutos cada vez que quieras practicar una habilidad básica. La herramienta de práctica es la versión de LoL del saco de boxeo: será como un entrenamiento extra con un campeón con el que no estés familiarizado para que puedas entrar a la Grieta con más seguridad. Estas son algunas de sus características: *Oro infinito. *Posibilidad de restablecer los enfriamientos. *Posibilidad de establecer tu nivel. *Posibilidad de congelar la aparición de súbditos. Aún estamos decidiendo la lista completa de características, pero lo que añadamos más adelante se centrará de forma similar en ayudarte a practicar de forma más eficiente en solitario. Ya hemos comenzado a trabajar en el prototipo de la herramienta de práctica, ¡así que mantente atento a las actualizaciones mientras seguimos trabajando en ella durante la pretemporada! C11hTxXWgAAnNeL.jpg LoL_PT_target_dummy_concept.jpg aerawer.jpg options.jpg options12.jpg Money10000.jpg 5645646456.jpg dumycut.jpg 87675765.jpg spawn.gif attack.gif death.gif Corrección de errores *Eliminamos algunas inconsistencias con la revelación de los centinelas de control y de desactivación. *La Pasiva: Balas Luminosas de Lucian ahora dispara correctamente un segundo tiro si mata a un campeón en el primer ataque. *La W: Resplandor Ardiente de Lucian ya no falla al impactar a los enemigos en la maleza o en la Niebla de la Guerra. *Corregimos un error en el que las semillas de la W: Crecimiento Desenfrenado y la Pasiva: Jardín de Espinas de Zyra no estaban respetando su límite de aparición. *La Q: Orbe Destructivo de LeBlanc ya no falla al rebotar hacia enemigos con la Pasiva: Sello de la Maldad si LeBlanc está demasiado lejos. *Corregimos un error en el que la E: Valor de Riven podía cancelar el control de masas aplicado por habilidades de desplazamiento. *Ahri ya no extiende ocasionalmente el alcance de ataque de su primer ataque básico a un objetivo al usar la E: Encantar después de que el efecto del encanto se haya terminado. Ups. *Los ataques de la Pasiva: Puñalada en la Espalda ahora generan adecuadamente escudo para La Sanguinaria. *El segundo lanzamiento de Camille de la Q: Protocolo de Precisión ahora daña adecuadamente a los centinelas del nivel 16 en adelante. *Corregimos un error en el que el indicador de carga de poder de la R: Tormenta Glacial de Anivia se veía en la Niebla de la Guerra. *Las Esferas Oscuras de Syndra ya no se desplazan por los Conos Explosivos. Je, je, súbditos... *Corregimos un error en el que el cuerpo sin vida de Syndra podía interceptar la bola de nieve de ARAM. Ups. *Los escudos de hechizo enemigos ya no se consumirán cuando haya un Kha'zix evolucionando una habilidad cerca. *Corregimos un error en el que si Quinn usaba la E: Asalto en Gangplank al mismo tiempo en el que él hacía explotar un E: Barril de Pólvora en múltiples objetivos, lo convertía en un pirata muy rápido. *El indicador de alcance para la Pasiva: Depredador Invisible de Rengar ahora es consistente en todos los aspectos. *Trundle ya no habla encimado al usar la R: Subyugar si ya estaba hablando. *Corregimos un error en modo espectador en el que, después de adelantar o retrasar el video, DJ Sona Etérea dejaba atrás pedazos tirados de su equipo en el mapa. *Skarner Guardián de las Arenas ya no reproduce un ruido muy alto si se llevan a cabo ciertas acciones. *Corregimos un par de errores de pantalla en Mac con el mensaje que aparece and poner el puntero sobre las unidades. *Cuando Azir mata a otro Azir con otro aspecto, el Azir que muere ya no se roba las partículas de la animación de la muerte del aspecto de su asesino. *Las partículas de las vendas de Emumu durante la R: Maldición de la Momia Triste vuelven a ser correctamente emo. *La R: Impulso Espiritual de Ahri Estrella del Pop ya no usa partículas al impacto de Ahri Raposa de Fuego. *Lulu y sus aspectos reproducen su animación de correr al desplazarse con velocidad, en lugar de solo caminar muy rápido. *El charco de la W: Desesperanza de Amumu Robot Triste ya no gira conforme Amumu cambia de dirección. *El efecto resplandeciente del ambiente en el aspecto del Centinela Hextech ya no cambia en algunas especificaciones de calidad de video. *Corregimos un error que causaba que las gafas de visión nocturna de Teemo Escuadrón Omega brillaran cuando Invisible estaba activado todo el tiempo. *El reflejo en el espejo del báculo de Nami Iara ahora está otra vez pegado a la superficie del báculo en lugar de en el piso. *Corregimos un error en el que varias mejoras visuales (p. ej. Velo de la Banshee) no siguieran a Riot Blitzcrank durante su animación de recuperación. Categoría:Parches